Matchmaking the Babysitters
by Leave Me In Ruins
Summary: How does one get two people together who get interrupted during every confession? You use a baby, of course! The team has to babysit Summer Allen, daughter of Scarlett and Montehue. However, you can't be in the same room with the soon to be couple, so they ditch Dante and Zhalia. Bad summary. Rated T for swearing. One-Shot. DxZ


**Matchmaking Babysitters**

 **A/N** **: Hapi New Year! (Get it? Kane Chronicles!)**

 **So this was originally meant to be posted at midnight but since I didn't start writing until 10 and then fell asleep, here it is, very late.**

 **(Younger Sister: I had no part of this. Anyway my sister is a fool. I mean who decides to write something to post two hours before midnight)**

 **Back to me, she helped and even if she was shaking her head the whole time I know she loved it.**

 **(Lies. All lies)**

 **(Also, she ruined the Gallagher Girls quote)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

 **-Narrative Pov-**

"Wait, just one more kiss." Scarlet said giving her daughter another kiss before handing her back to Lok.

Scarlet and Montehue had gotten together shortly after the defeat of the Blood Spirals, 1 year later they had gotten married and had a daughter named Summer Allen, who was 2 years old now. Summer looked exactly like Scarlet with the same red hair and green eyes. The couple were going on a date that night and usually, they would leave Summer with Sandra (Lok's mom), but she had been called into work for an emergency and the teens said that they would take care of her. The team, including Dante, were in Ireland on vacation.

The teens and Cherit were having a lot of fun with the baby who kept running around, trying to catch Cherit, whilst screaming the word "teddy".

Dante was watching the teens, amused, and Zhalia was lying on the couch with her earbuds in, with closed eyes. Summer, taking more interest in the only adult who wasn't looking at her, ran over to Zhalia and tapped her on the shoulder in order to gain her attention. Zhalia opened one eye to see who was attempting to bring her back to reality. Upon seeing summer, she sat up and took out one earbud. "Yes, kiddo?"

Summer shook her head. "I'm big girl, Aunty."

At the word 'aunty' Zhalia's eyes widened and she took out her other earbud, thinking she'd heard wrong while listening to Muse. (1) "What?"

"What's wrong _aunty_ Zhalia?" Den teased. Zhalia shot him a glare.

Everyone laughed. "Wait, if Zhalia's the aunt, then who's the uncle?" Lok asked.

Summer then moved her attention to Dante. She ran over to him and reached her arms out, the universal sign for up. "Uncle!" She said happily.

"How convenient." Sophie said, shooting Zhalia a knowing look. She had figured out that the bluenette seeker had a crush on their former team leader quickly and now that Zhalia was her best girlfriend, she had even heard Zhalia admit it and even then it still wasn't willingly.

Sophie had to wait until Zhalia was slightly drunk in order to hear the confession, and Zhalia still denied it for about two weeks after.

Besides the fact that she knew Zhalia was completely in love with Dante, Sophie was sure that Dante was in love with Zhalia, as well. The only problem was that they were both too scared to admit it.

But after careful deliberation, the team, minus Zhalia and Dante, had decided that the two of them needed a little push- no scratch that, they needed a little _shove_ in the right direction. And thankfully, Scarlet was all too happy to help with their plan. Now all they needed was a distraction.

While Zhalia was sleeping, Sophie had made sure to drain a good amount of her battery and now Zhalia was forced to go look for her charger- which Sophie had also hidden.

The teens waited for Zhalia to go upstairs before turning to Dante who was playing with baby Summer.

"Dante, Scarlet said we should give Summer her bottle around now." Lok said.

"Okay come on." Dante said getting up with Sumner in his arms, walking towards the kitchen to make her a bottle.

"Go, go, go!" Lok both screamed and whispered at the same time. The teens grabbed their bags which they'd hidden behind the couch and Cherit jumped into Lok's bag before they ran out of the house with the intention of only coming back under two circumstances: because their plan had worked or in the event their plan failed, to lock the two adults in a room together until they confessed their feelings for each other.

When Dante came back, he found the living room deserted. "Guys?" He called out. His answer was Zhalia screaming "I'm going to kill that princess!"

"What's wrong with Aunty?" Summer asked.

"Let's find out." Dante said heading towards Zhalia's room. She was furiously typing away at her phone.

"Something wrong Zhal?" Dante asked.

"Yes, the princess and her three jesters ditched us and she took my phone charger." Zhalia answered showing Dante the text Sophie had sent.

 _We're going over to Lok's friend's house. Won't be back till morning._

"Okay, but why didn't she take her charger? She's way too organized to have lost hers." Dante asked.

"That's what I want to know-" her phone went off with a reply.

 _Maybe without your music to tune your problems out, you'll be able to tell Dante how you feel. I expect you two not to kill the child, but I want to hear about a kiss by the end of the night._

Upon reading the message, Zhalia began to blush. Usually, she was pretty good at keeping her emotions under control, but after working with her friends for so long, she'd pretty much lost a reason to.

This did not go unnoticed by Dante or Summer. "Why are you red?" Summer asked innocently.

"For such a little kid you sure can talk a lot." Zhalia said, but she turned even redder at the comment.

"What did she send back that got you so flustered?" Dante asked.

"Nothing." Zhalia answered, a bit too fast. She mentally cursed at her current incapability of being able conceal her feelings.

Summer, who was now getting pretty restless in Dante's arms, leaned towards Zhalia with her arms out.

"I think she wants you."Dante said, attempting to hand Summer over but Zhalia stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not good with kids." Zhalia answered. Being an orphan and then being raised by Klaus, Zhalia couldn't really see herself playing with the child.

"How would you know if you've never tried?" Dante then ignored her protests and handed her Summer, who, once settled in Zhalia's arms, gave Zhalia a kiss on the cheek.

"See, she already loves you." Dante said.

"Well let's test your theory." Zhalia said to Dante. "What do you wanna do kiddo?"

"Candy!" Summer said happily.

Zhalia shook her head. "Not a chance. You're too hyper already. How about we draw some pictures."

Summer nodded happily and Zhalia took her downstairs.

* * *

As it turns out, Zhalia was actually very good with kids, or at least she was with Summer.

By now, it was time for Summer to go to bed, but the little red-head refused to, until they read her a bedtime story. Summer was sitting on Zhalia's lap as Zhalia read the story _Cinderella._ **(2)** Zhalia was slightly leaning on Dante who was sitting next to them, but she didn't seem to notice. However, Dante definitely did, not that he minded..

When Zhalia had finished reading the story, she looked down to Summer. "Okay, time for bed."

Summer shook her head stubbornly. "No it's not. You have to kiss like they did in the story." Both Dante and Zhalia's eyes widened at the child's request.

"We have to do what!?" Zhalia asked.

"Mommy and Daddy always do it." Summer answered innocently.

"That's because your mommy and daddy are married." Zhalia said, trying to reason with the child.

"But Daddy said Uncle Dante was going to get married to you." Summer answered. Zhalia turned to Dante who had already begun to turn red.

"Cazzo ho intenzione di ucciderlo." **(3)** Dante cursed. Luckily, Summer couldn't understand Italian and he had spoken too fast for Zhalia to understand him.

Both girls looked equally confused. "What?" Zhalia asked.

Summer looked at Dante and said, well more like commanded, "Kiss the princess."

Zhalia turned back to Summer. "Sorry your princess is in another castle." **(4)** Zhalia then got up, with Summer in her arms to put her bed. Summer began to protest and tried to squirm out of Zhalia's arms, but it wasn't much use, seeing as she was sleepy from staying up past her usual bedtime.

"But Aunty, I'm not tired." Summer protested as Zhalia placed her into her crib. "And you have to kiss."

Zhalia placed a kiss on the child's head. She really liked the little girl, but it amazed her how someone so small, could be so stubborn.

Dante came in the room, holding Summer's favorite teddy bear. She hugged her teddy bear, before making her request again.

"It's not happening." Zhalia said before turning to Dante. "And I want an explanation from you about what she said."

"Look Zhalia, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Dante looked very flustered but he moved closer to Zhalia and brushed her hair aside from her face.

Zhalia began to blush, remembering the last time he said those words. At the time, she thought he was going to- no it was silly. There was no way he was going to or would say what she hoped. She almost expected suits to interrupt them. ' _You may have no control over your blood flow, but at least you can still talk your way out of this.'_ Zhalia thought.

Dante seemed to be trying to figure out what to say but then gave up. "Crazy. You're driving me absolutely crazy and Penso di amarti." **(5)** Now those words Zhalia did understand and with them went her ability to speak. It didn't matter much because Dante didn't wait for her to respond and instead cupped her cheek, while his other hand went around her waist and he kissed her.

Zhalia's eyes widened in surprise, but soon she found her eyes closing as she melted into the kiss. The kiss was soft but passionate and it said everything they themselves were too afraid to admit. However, they were forced to return to reality when they heard a sound. They looked to see that Summer had finally fallen asleep.

The two adults turned back to face each other. Zhalia began to blush realizing just how close they were seeing as Dante was still holding her close to him. Her face began to heat up for the umpteenth time that night and she buried her head in Dante's chest even though she knew he had already seen her blush.

Dante simply chuckled at her antics. He didn't press her to say anything since he knew how much she liked to avoid talking about her feelings. He took the fact that she had kissed him back and not slapped him as confirmation that she felt the same way.

* * *

Meanwhile at Scarlet's house…

Lok and Den high-fived each other while Sophie sat by the camera trying to get as many pictures as possible. The teens had set up several mini cameras as well as bugs throughout Lok's house so they could watch their plan unfold.

They quickly packed their things so that they could go and tease the new couple.

By the time they reached Lok's house it was around midnight. Sophie went straight to Zhalia's room with the pictures on phone, ready to tease her but when she got there she found the room to be empty.

"Hey guys, you may want to see this." Cherit said motioning to Dante's room. The teens pushed the door open slightly and looked in the room. Lok and Den had to cover Sophie's mouth to stop her from screaming.

Zhalia was using Dante's chest as a pillow while Dante had his arms around her, both sleeping peacefully. Sophie quickly took a few pictures before the three teens closed the door and headed to bed.

* * *

 **(1) I don't own Muse.**

 **(2) I don't own Cinderella.**

 **(3)** _ **Cazzo ho intenzione di ucciderlo.**_ **\- F*** I'm going to kill him.**

 **(4) I don't own that quote.**

 **(5)** _ **Penso di amarti**_ **\- I think I love you**

 **A/N** **: I hope you guys liked it (and that I translated those sentences right.) Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
